EijiSaku: Through the Years
by ezyl
Summary: Eiji likes Sakuno, Sakuno likes him back. Drabbles.
1. Sorrow

**This was inspired by KawaiiNeko11's EijiSaku AMV, _EijiSaku: Hey Juliet!_ Go watch it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...T.T**

* * *

Eiji followed Karupin upwards. He liked to hang around ochibi's cat.

He volleyed up the tree limbs, careful not to disturb the couple below him. But then again, he knew they wouldn't really care. After all, Eiji was just Eiji, and he liked to jump around. As for where he jumped? No one really cared.

And then he looked down.

There was Ryoma, his hands cupped around Sakuno's cheeks. They were sharing a most passionate kiss.

And, for the first time in his life, Eiji felt true sorrow.

He fell out of the tree…and right into the girl's lap.

"Hoi, hoi!"

"K-Kikumaru-senpai!"

Sorrow could always be fixed...nya!

* * *

**A/N: First drabble. Not to mention, first PoT fic...wow. EijiSaku, but I guess sorta RyoSaku too. Kawaii, ne? I love baby pair. Oh, and. I think I'm fine if you flame for this fic...it's all good...**

**Do you think its okay? Should I drabble more often? Or is this horrible. Don't lie. Review. Thank you for reading this short little fic.**


	2. A Hug To Remember

**Disclaimer: I can claim a hug, but not the characters. And still indebted to KawaiiNeko11.**

* * *

"_Ochibi-chan!"_

The flexibly-built body of a red-haired boy wrapped itself around Sakuno's waist, knocking the breath out of her so she was stuck flailing her arms about helplessly.

"Nya, you're so cute! Will you come and play tennis with me?"

Eiji kept squeezing her tighter and tighter (and around the chest, no less). She was turning blue without oxygen and red in embarrassment at the boy who was pressing himself against her. Why was Kikumaru-sempai so bent on hugging her? And did he just call her _ochibi_?

He cuddled her, and rocked her gently.

The girl felt a sudden rush of love for him.

"Ochibi, I've been waiting around this corner for you for ages, I wanted to surprise you, so - "

Eiji stopped abruptly, and released Sakuno from his death grip. He gasped, realizing (a little too late) of his error.

"Ryuzaki!"

The little girl, gasping for breath, looked up at him sweetly, crimson-faced and innocently cute. She smiled, "S-sempai…will you hug me again?"

And he did.

* * *

**A/N: Aww...EijiSaku...so innocent and adorable...what do you think? _Please review_** **(there, I bolded, italicized, _and_ underlined)! Many thanks for reading this short little drabble.**

**On a side note, I drabble and do oneshots more in big fandoms because I'm afraid some author would think I've stolen their story idea, or something like that. I have delicate feelings. :3 I'm sorry they're so short. I don't have as many brilliant ideas as other writers...just cute little thoughts.**


	3. Chibi Days I: It's Only a Rabbit

**Well, you want a longer drabble, you got one. Part I of _Chibi Days_: It's Only a Rabbit.**

**Disclaimer: Everything is mine, minus Eiji and Sakuno (weeps).**

When they were in grade school, she was in class 3-A. He was in 6-C.

She always had a fluffy little ballerina rabbit clutched in her hands, wherever she went. She painted with it, danced with it…even played on the monkey bars with it.

He didn't really notice her, that much. They were just neighbors, and he sometimes did the obaa-san next door a favor by walking her little girl to school

But they were still friends; she addressed him as Eiji-kun, he called her Sakuno-chan. He thought her bunny very cute, and sometimes they would make up stories about big dance recitals and elegant ballet rehearsals.

She was very happy, then.

He liked seeing her smile.

One day, while she was playing with her rabbit in the park, three big mean, girls saw her beautiful rabbit. They were jealous of her lovely rabbit, and snuck up behind her.

Laughing and jeering, they dipped the bunny's soft, snow white fur into a mud puddle. It was all splotchy brown and ugly.

Sakuno sat on the ground and cried, torrents of tears running down her cheeks.

He walked by after volleyball practice, saw her in distress, and ran towards her. He wiped her tears away with his own sleeves, hugged her. He even did a couple of cartwheels to entertain her.

"Don't worry about it, Sakuno-chan. It's just a bunny, nya. Cats are better, anyhow."

She cried even harder.

Eiji helped her wash the rabbit in the sink.

It became pure white again, after a few rigorous scrubs of soap.

She grinned happily.

He _loved_ it when she smiled.

"You should take better care of it, Sakuno-chan. Don't take it everywhere you go, nya. If you love your rabbit so much, you should treat her like a special jewel."

She took his words to heart, and kept the bunny on her shelf.

The next year, he was gone to junior high. Eiji-kun was now Kikumaru-sempai.

They were never really close anymore.

But she would never forget the boy who helped her wash her bunny, made up stories with her, and performed cartwheels just to see her smile.

**A/N: And, here's a dedication to Logi-bear (aka Logan). That was around when I was chibi-Saku's age: I was (sorta) sweet on him. He was (sorta) sweet on me.****I got the idea from the cute little stuffed bunny that he gave me. **

**After listening to _One Lone Flight_ (Anderson and Brown), I got up in the middle of the night and just started typing furiously.**

**I really enjoyed writing this one. Please review! Oh, and can someone tell me if this is AU, or not? I haven't completely finished reading entire PoT yet...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Neko's March

**Disclaimer: I don't play the violin (sadly), and I don't this kawaii little pair.**

**O, and BTW this is not part of the _Chibi Days_ mini-series. I have a really cute idea that involves HUGS for the next one.**

The Neko's March

Whenever she had felt lonely without Tomoka by her side, whenever she had been teased when one of the older boys pulled on her braids, whenever she dropped her table tennis paddle or tripped over a basketball (obaa-chan never wanted her to stop playing some sport, no matter how hard she begged and pleaded), whenever she needed to make up a little song, Sakuno would play her violin.

Before that, it had been the piano, and then a guitar, after that the flute. She always managed to break her new instruments, and obaa-chan made her stop learning it when she did. She would always try something new.

Today, she played in the park, a happy jig she made up; she called it "The Neko's March".

While she sat on a bench and her violin hummed out the song, she pictured a certain cute sempai. This song reminded her of him. She blushed at the thought of it, and closed her eyes.

A red-headed, energetic cat came walking along the path. He thought her song quite catchy, and began to dance.

Hopping, flipping through the air, Eiji bounced around and watched Sakuno slide the bow through the strings, not making a single mistake. He had never seen her so graceful before.

She didn't seem to see her audience.

So, for his big finale, the clever cat pranced his way forward happily to the lively tune and planted a chaste kiss on Sakuno's cheek.

"Hoi, hoi!"

The little girl was so surprised that she dropped her violin and snapped the bow in half.

That was the end of her violin lessons.

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna make Eiji say, "Have a Kikumaru-kiss, Sakuno!" But doesn't that just sound kinda...too cute? Oh, well. I think this was more fluff than anything. I think that writing some longer drabbles might not be sich a bad idea tho...as for Sakuno playing a violin? I just like violins...ya know?**

**Please review! It'll make my day. Thank you for reading this!**


	5. Chibi Days II: When We Were Very Young

**Disclaimer: Though little Sakuno is quite the OOC here, I still don't own her. Or Eiji. (sighs)**

**This one is rather sad.**

When they were very young, she used to look up at him, and declare that he must wait for her, so they could marry each other and live happily ever after.

He would grin, give her a tweak on the cheek, and change the subject.

(When they were very young, she was not shy. When she was in Grade Two, Ryuzaki Sakuno had no inkling of the meaning of _shyness_, or _embarrassment_. It was always _straightforwardness_ and _sauciness_ for her.)

The day he was rejected by his long-standing crush (he had tried so hard to impress Mameha-chan with his acrobatic tennis, but she clearly didn't care at all), he came to visit Sakuno in class, wearing an exhausted, melancholy expression. He plopped down on a small plastic chair and watched sensei teach the students how to solve simple math problems.

When they were very young, little Ryuzaki noted his stress immediately, of course, and after the lesson she confronted him, "Eiji-kun, what's wrong?"

Sighing, he told her it was complicated, nya, and that she should not worry about him.

When she was very young and bold, she circled her arms around his waist (for her head only came up to Eiji-kun's chest), and rubbed her cheek against his body, "That's okay, Eiji-kun," she whispered softly, "You always have Sakuno."

When they were very young, he made a mistake.

He told her to leave him alone, nya, and go play with her rabbit.

He told her that he had important things to do, and that you shouldn't hug people without permission.

When they were growing up, Sakuno understood how to be embarrassed.

She learned how to keep quiet.

He, on the other hand, grew to be quite the rowdy little cat...and he managed to draw Mameha-chan's attention, too.

She felt awkward.

Now that she was not-so-young, she kept to herself.

But she still wanted to tell Eiji-kun that he had contradicted himself when he told her not to hug people without permission; 'cause he did it all the time to his ochibi.

**A/N: I must say I had a bit of trouble writing this one. It's somewhat of angst-fluff, and I can't seem to do those. And Eiji and Sakuno seemed to have switched characters. XD It's kind of funny, once you think about it.**

**I write drabbles easily, but it sort of pains me that I have next-to-no descriptions in any of these short little scenes. Maddening. But I don't suppose I have much choice...I've set a goal to update at least five times a week for drabbles. I think I doing a good job...**

**Thank you for reading this! And please do comment and review...and if you have any suggestions, or cute little scenes, please help me out! (I'm running out of ideas...heheh...).**


	6. Chibi Days III: A Little Swim

**Hoi, hoi! Last _Chibi Days_ Part, A Little Swim**

Chibi Days III (Last): A Little Swim

They often played together by the little pond out of the city, when a preschool outing was scheduled and he volunteered to help with the little boys and girls.

She looked forward to those a lot; for Eiji-kun would always hug her when he saw her. His hugs were always warm and comfortable, unlike anyone else's.

They built soft yellow sandcastles that melted into her dream the very night, played hide-and-seek among the reed grasses that tickled shins when you brushed past too quick, and then he would swim and dance in the water while the others watched and clapped when he performed a graceful acrobatic trick.

During that time, she would secretly admire his body and all his perfect muscles, and then blush furiously when he came out of the water, wrapping himself lithely into a towel _**(nya! naughty little Saku-chan!)**_.

She would never go into the water, of course. Her rabbit would be so lonely without her. And the ballerina tutu it wore would become soggy, too.

On her graduation day into elementary school (and three years, she had counted, in the same school with Eiji-kun), her rabbit fell into the water by itself.

Or at least, she would never push her rabbit into the dangerous, fast-flowing pond, _never_.

Of course, she had to go and fetch it. It was _her_ bunny after all, the water couldn't keep it.

Wading into the cool, swiftly-flowing rapids, Sakuno suddenly found out how deep the water really was. Terrified, she slipped in the mud on the banks.

Eiji-kun, with his sharp eyes, immediately spotted her.

And not a minute too late. He dove in right after her and brought a coughing, blubbering, and extremely wet Sakuno out from the pondweeds, clutching a rather damp and puffed-up bunny (the irresponsible adults came rushing up afterwards, scolding him for leading a preschooler into the water).

When she was nestled in a blanket and half-asleep, she felt a feathery light touch to her cheek. She opened her eyes and found Eiji-kun's face, two centimeters away and looking rather guilty at disturbing her sleep.

It was that day when Sakuno started to think of Eiji as more than a friend.

**A/N: Well? Rather depressing, isn't it? It's cute, but I wish I could insert some Eiji-feelings in here. That was tricky, so I ended up just not doing it. I tried really hard to make this more child-like, and asked my little ni-chan how he would feel if his stuffed penguin fell into the water (his response was rather, um, graphic, so I'll not enclose it here).**

**So? Do you like it? Not like it? Please tell me by reviewing. I'll be _ever so pleased _(hn, that sounded rather odd)...**

**Thank you for reading this little drabble! I can hardly call them _drabbles_ now, they're so long compared to a traditional drabble...**


	7. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot to do one for the last chappie, but I think I'm the only one crazy enough to do one for every chapter...heh. Anyhow...this isn't mine! However much I wish that I could be in Prince of Tennis (just once!)... :(**

"Ochibi! You're so lucky!"

Sakuno's head banged against the wood, startled from her position underneath the desk. She had dropped her pencil (typical of her), and was scared to get up. Ryoma-kun and what sounded like Kikumaru-sempai had walked into the empty classroom.

"Hn?"

"Seriously, you get all those cute little freshmen cheering for you, nya…"

"…especially the two girls, they're both so adorable and pretty…"

Sakuno turned red, and scrunched herself up tighter against the table leg.

"…yet, you pay them no attention at all!"

"So?" Ryoma muttered, his voice sullen as if he wished to discuss anything else but this subject, "I don't really like them. Osakada is so annoying. She has a stupid, loud voice. And Ryuzaki can't play a proper game of tennis. She drops everything and her braids are too long."

The girl under the table felt quite indignant. She shuffled her feet.

Eiji perked his ears up at the noise.

"Nya…Is that all you care about, ochibi? If I were you, I would ask one of them out, before they were all taken –"

"– sempai, you're starting to sound like oyaji…"

"But it's true, nya!"

"Well, I don't really care about them. You seem eager to ask them out, sempai…"

"Hoi, hoi, ochibi! I will!"

Their voices drifted off as the pair exited the room. Sakuno breathed a sigh of relief and climbed back up to her seat.

She was amazed, when, out of absolutely nowhere, Eiji popped up with a jaunty, "Hoi, hoi!"

So he _did _notice her.

He asked her if they could have some ice cream together.

And, to her surprise, she agreed.

**A/N: I suppose this one is rather random. I'm done with Chibi Mini Series, so from now on it definitely won't be as cute and innocent...be warned, I might be upping the rating sooner sometime later...**

**Please review! I'm really glad when you do! That's why I like to reply to my reviews...Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic!**


	8. Pink Toothpaste

**I know I'm nearly two months late, but...oh well! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though I wouldn't mind getting some pink toothpaste...**

**I must also give credit to _rebeccasanfujieijilvr_ for thinking up the name Baby Pair. I totally agree with you, those two are really cute and babyish! The name suits them well.**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day.

Seigaku was decorated beautifully…red and white paper-cute hearts and several kissing couples were plastered all over the walls, students dressed up as little cupids (renamed "stupids" by Kaidoh-sempai) pranced around the school delivering cards and candy, multicolored roses were scattered over the floors – the school-life committee had gone all-out, and even the normally-restless yearbook photographers were zooming around, snapping pictures here and there as if they were all sugar high.

She didn't expect anything from Ryoma-kun. Honestly. Not anything. She didn't care. Really.

Sakuno had been lying to herself in this manner all day.

Okay, maybe she _did_ want something.

A hug? A kiss?

But from Ryoma-kun, that would be the most awkward of awkward.

He _had_ asked her out once, after all.

_Yeah, to take her to string her tennis racket._

Even Tomoka had gotten something from Horio (though she had started to yell at him right after he squashed the rose on accident)…

So she was startled when she found a tube of pink toothpaste in her locker.

Now, who could _that_ be from?

Sakuno smiled when she heard a familiar voice from behind her…

"Nya, Ryuzaki, Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, better late than never...but still kawaii! Please review this! And thank you for taking the time to read it! And happy Post-Valentine's to you (however late it is, I think its good to celebrate Holidays every day of the year...:P).**


	9. Stargazing

**Another cute scene! It's rather like my first drabble, only a bit longer.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine to keep. Nya...T.T**

* * *

She liked the stars.

When she couldn't sleep at night, she would tiptoe past obaa-san's room and out the back door, bringing a blanket and her stuffed rabbit along to stargaze.

Sometimes, she fell asleep, but she would always manage to wake up before obaa-san did. She dreaded obaa-san's lectures on how she was going to catch pneumonia with just a nightshirt on, and the fear of that made her slip quietly back into her room, hours before the sun rose.

Tonight, a winter's eve, Betelgeuse shone brightly in the constellation of Orion. It was beautiful to look at.

He liked to climb on fences.

When he couldn't sleep at night, he would leap out his bedroom window, clad only in his teddy-bear pajamas, and hike up and down the neighbors' fences, occasionally performing a back-flip or two for his own entertainment. His older sisters covered for him when he wasn't in bed, so he was always safe from listening to his parents scold him for being an insomniac.

Tonight, the air was fresh and crisp, with a hint of pine in the air. He leaped from fence to fence, playful and boisterous.

While she was gazing at the stars and he was bouncing on her backyard fence, a little neko, with puffy tan fur and a darker circle on his face and paws jumped onto the gate.

Both of them were startled by the rustling sound. Sakuno looked up. Eiji lost his balance.

He fell into her blanket.

"Kikumaru-sempai, what are you doing up so late?"

"I'm not sure, nya."

They ended up watching the stars together; his arm around her and both of them nestled under the folded blanket. They drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Ryuzaki Sumire received a little surprise.

"Kikumaru!"

"S-sensei! Uh...good morning!"

"What are you doing to my granddaughter?!"

* * *

**A/N: Ahh...those two. So kawaii. I used to stargaze a lot last year, when I couldn't sleep. I still can't sleep, but I write drabbles instead.**

**Now, doesn't that little cat remind you of Karupin? I'm just saying...he's been playing a key role in getting these two together...;)**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	10. Packing

**I've been rather busy, big research project, trying to update my other PoT fic, and attempting to think up brilliant ideas for my crackfic... I hate multi-tasking, but I'm the biggest hypocrite alive. Nya. So this one is extra-long to make up for my lost time and updates.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Too lazy to think of a clever reason.**

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno was in a dilemma.

_What to pack?_

Brown suitcase, three pairs of shorts, nine sets of socks and undergarments, five warm sweaters, five pairs of pants…all lay in front of her, neatly folded and ready to be packed in. Her tennis gear was already strapped on her back, rackets and wristbands tucked in securely.

She was going to America.

Sakuno had waited (though not very patiently) for five long years. Ever since Ryoma-kun had reluctantly "shared" (Tomo-chan had begged and pleaded for three consecutive hours) about his time there, she had wanted to go. Sakuno had wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and the Golden Gate Bridge for herself. She had wanted to know how to speak English without an accent.

She had worked _so_ hard, practicing and perfecting her tennis style, studying days and days of English, slaving over all her academic subjects…finally getting accepted into Stanford University, on a tennis scholarship program.

It was the happiest – and the most miserable – day of her life.

Happy, because she had finally gotten her dream of living and studying in a foreign country.

Miserable, because she had to break up with Kikumaru Eiji, her boyfriend of four and a half years.

Sakuno was scared of long-distance relationships. When one went to America, one couldn't just _bring_ their boyfriend along. Eiji had his own college tennis team to worry about. It was the depressing truth.

They had started going out in Seigaku. She hadn't particularly like Eiji-sempai then (their personality difference was, in Sakuno's mind, a huge factor), and had only gone with him for ice cream because she wanted to impress Tomo-chan, and make Ryoma-kun jealous.

She had, in turn, impressed Ryoma, and made _Tomoka_ jealous. Echizen had, on one occasion (though under the influence of his oyaji) presented Sakuno with flowers. Tomo-chan started to hang out with the members of the Kikumaru Fan Club, in hopes of stealing Eiji from Sakuno.

Eiji had persisted even when she became tired of this relationship during high school, but, in the end, Sakuno had grown very fond of him. Whenever she was in need of something, he would pop up unexpectedly and offer it to her as if he was there, all along. Whenever she was hurt or melancholy, he would bring over a sweet little gift for her – a jar of candy, a tube of his beloved toothpaste, a cuddly plush bear – it cheered her.

It was difficult, but Sakuno had to do it.

It seemed so simple, at first. She would just tell him that they couldn't go out anymore.

But after she did, and upon seeing the stunned look on Eiji-kun's face, she'd ran home and cried, curled up in her bed.

Now she was stuck with the choice of either keeping all her sweaters, or throwing them out and packing the three teddy bears instead. Her suitcase could only hold so much.

Those bears…she had narrowed down Eiji's gifts until these were left. She remembered the time she had received each one. Every occasion had been one of those lovely highlights, of her days spent with Eiji.

The small, yellow-furred one, with a comic white ring of fur around its face. They had named him Walnut. He had won it for her at a beach carnival.

"_Eiji-kun, look. What a cute bear!"_

"_Nya…Saku-chan, do you want it?"_

"_Oh, I don't know, the challenge looks so hard…I'm sure that I couldn't –"_

_In the next second, he had run off, skipping happily through the hot sand towards the volleyball-spike ("Hit it the farthest…and you get this wonderful bear!") contest._

_She had first shouted for him to come back, but then joined him at the crowd around the stand, watching in awe as he hit the volleyball with a swift arm movement that had gotten the whole crowd gasping along._

_Of course, he'd won the bear._

The large, pillowy-blue teddy. Sakuno liked to snuggle into it at night, the faint scent of Eiji's special toothpaste in her nose (she had never washed the bear, it being _much _too precious). It was their anniversary gift.

_Sakuno had waited all day, sitting on her balcony rail and yearning for him to come, like he promised the day before for a "special surprise, nya"._

_She had gotten just that, when he jumped on her from behind, knocking the breath out of her and nearly causing both of them to tumble over the wooden post._

"_Hoi, hoi, Saku-chan! Guess what day it is!" He gave her a huge hug, and handed her the giant bear._

She loved the bear, but cherished his hug even more.

As for the medium-sized, friendly-looking black bear, it was a present after the day Sakuno lost her virginity.

She was still very embarrassed to think about it; it had only happened a few days ago, and she was still scared to face obaa-san.

Sakuno sat on the bed, knees up to her chest, thinking about the last four years she had spent with her unbelievably cute, lovable, hugging, ex-boyfriend. She had finally realized how much she loved him, and longed for his presence with her.

The little girl Sakuno, such a shy being, had finally grown up to the Stanford-bound, slightly wiser and more mature girl.

In the end, she discarded the five sweaters and squeezed in all the bears.

You just couldn't leave Kikumaru Eiji behind.

* * *

**A/N: This one was very awkward for me to write. A bit more heavy, and not as cute. **

**My next drabble mini-series, "Road of Destiny" (or something similar to that) will be cute (though dark-sounding), but also EXTREMELY AU. I repeat, EXTREME AUness, so if you do not like AU, consider yourself warned.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!  
**


	11. Road of Destiny I: The Princess' Tale

**I'm probably going to scare my readers all away with this drabble (who are actually very brave, and I applaud you for sticking me this far). I must say that I'm quite surprised I could think up something as illogical as this. But I like it, so I'm posting it anyways, regardless of all the flamers I'm gonna get for this.**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine. Poor, poor, me.**

Her previous life, Ryuzaki Sakuno had been a young princess in a medieval castle. Her tale is the most depressing story of fateful romance in the kingdom's folklore.

It had started no different from any other walk in the garden. She was brooding from a fight with her father. She was the daughter to an unforgiving king and a hateful queen who cut the princess' hair because she was afraid of her daughter's beauty surpassing her own.

In Princess Sakuno's mind, nothing was more pleasant than an evening stroll among the flowering plants to get rid of anger. She would sit down on the pavilion bench, order her guards to move far away, and wait for the cool night air to settle on her skin.

One night, while she was enjoying the soothing wind against her face, a spaceship landed on the snap dragon beds.

The giant machine, a sure anachronism in any setting, was a dense, metallic blue color. It sat down on the garden floor without a sound. Princess Sakuno had never seen anything like it.

She was even more surprised, when, out of the side of the spaceship, a hatch opened and a figure popped out of it.

A lithe, graceful, and rather handsome body flipped into the air, directly at the stunned girl. He wore a slightly pink spacesuit with a fur-trimmed collar.

"Hoi, hoi! My name is Eiji," The alien greeted Princess Sakuno, "What planet is this?"

Though she was quite scared, the princess sniffed politely and stuttered, "Th-this is the planet Earth. Y-you're not from around here?"

"Nope, nya," the alien shook his head, "I'm from the Neko Planet." He peered at the princess' beautiful features curiously. He liked her.

"The Neko Planet?" the princess asked, "Do you have any stars and moons there?"

Princess Sakuno was very interested in stellar navigation.

"We have five moons, and a constellation in the shape of a teddy bear."

She laughed, "You have four more moons than my planet," She whispered admiringly, having always been a lover of moons, "could you take me there to visit?"

Princess Sakuno had taken a liking to this alien from the Neko Planet. She had liked him since she laid eyes on him.

It was like this for both; love at first sight. Love is like a bouquet of sparks, no sense of ignition until the sparks meet. No accumulative growth, just sudden and fiery.

"Of course I can," Alien Eiji smiled, and offered his hand to her.

The princess prepared to board the Neko spaceship.

Her guards caught her at the last moment, pleading with her, and then their king, not to let her go away. They begged shouted for the princess, but to no avail.

The king, Princess Sakuno's father, sent out an army to rescue the princess from her "kidnapper".

As Sakuno had one leg up the door and the other down, the garden erupted into turmoil with a harsh war cry.

"What's wrong, nya?" the alien Eiji looked at the crowds in confusion.

"It's my father, the king," the princess replied, worried, "he doesn't want me to leave."

"Do you _want_ to leave?" Eiji asked.

"Yes," she cried with no hesitation, "I love you."

"Then I won't let them take you back."

"Can you fight _all_ of them?" Sakuno asked.

"Piece of cake," he responded quickly, and pushed a button on his control panel.

The guards and Sakuno's father were all knocked unconscious.

Princess Sakuno entered the spaceship happily, waved goodbye to her subjects, and kissed her savior.

They held a wedding ceremony on the way to the Neko Planet.

Those were the most joyous light years of her life.

They were not as well-received on the Neko Planet. The civilians and his family disapproved of Eiji's choice of an alien wife, and forced him to disown her. No matter how he argued, they would not agree to compromise.

And so Eiji sent Sakuno back to earth.

The bitter, passionate pair bid each other farewell in her castle garden, their first – and last – meeting place.

"Maybe we'll find each other in our next life. Farewell, Princess Sakuno."

"I hope I will meet you again. I love you, goodbye."

**A/N: Wow! You're amazing! You actually read this whole thing through! This is what my AUs are like. Completely illogical, no description, no actual idea, random, only slightly believable and incredibly cliche. But I like the idea. It's a fairy tale, with a modern twist. I love the idea of it. Call me crazy.**

**I'm guessing that I will scare away most of my readers and earn maybe two or three flamers. I promise I won't do anything like this again.**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading this through! I'll be grateful if you leave a review, too!**

**Anyone ever heard of Celine Dion's "I Love You, Goodbye"? A sweet song.**


	12. Road of Destiny II: Pouring Demure Tea

**

* * *

**

This one requires more thought. I will give explanations at the end.

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point of annoucing it not being mine, as this story is so OOC you would hardly recognize EijiSaku. I wouldn't really call it romance or anything.**

* * *

To become a distinguished geisha, one must not only study the fine arts of dancing, tea ceremony, and satisfactorily play the _shamisen_, but one must also be adequately trained in walking under the several hundred-pound geisha costume.

For Ryuzaki Sakuno, an apprentice geisha, nothing was more difficult than that. She was praised for her dancing, awed for her demure and calm skills in pouring a pot of tea, even catching passersby's attention when strumming on her _shamisen_…but was rebuked half of the time, for tripping over the hem of her kimono.

Maybe, that was why no one wanted her for the main entertainment of their parties. No one wanted her for accompaniment for walks in the park. Despite her beauty, the geisha Sakuno had no money.

Sometimes, she wondered if she wasn't supposed to be in this life. Everywhere she went, there were geisha befriending rich, old and proper men that she thought revolting. Everywhere, young girls were quickly ascending from apprentice position into their big debut as an official geisha. She had been told that she was born into her _okiya_, and that her parents had died early, but Sakuno had always imagined that she had an obaa-chan…it was just someone she thought she would have.

She met Kikumaru-san at a party hosted by one of her few customers. Sakuno had thought for sure that Kikumaru-san was an athlete of some sort – he was clad in rather informal wear, and his body was of a lean, toned type. He had a bubbly attitude, and had tried to hug Sakuno upon her entrance (he was dispatched by the host).

Kikumaru Eiji was the newly-assigned principal executive of wealthy Health and Fitness Corporation – in charge of the toothpaste sub-section. At first sight, Sakuno had thought she'd seen him somewhere. Then she cleared her head of the thought, and poured her demure cup of tea.

She was rather surprised when he asked to be her _danna_.

He taught her how to play tennis. How to have _fun_.

It was almost as if she were living a different life.

* * *

**A/N: What a confusing drabble, huh? I suppose you would probably understand it if you read _Memoirs of a Geisha_.**

**_shamisen_ a stringed traditional Japanese instrument**

**_okiya_ a geisha boarding house - this is quite different from a prostitute house or sorority...**

**_danna_ a wealthy person that can sponsor a geisha and basically provide money for them in return for "services" (I will not go into that)**

**I don't even know why I'm explaining this. I've been avoiding fanfiction lately...**

**Well, thanks for bearing with me (I have this huge headache right now), and reading this fic. I'll do something fluffy next, to get rid of this somber mood. Please review!**

**the AU miniseries will be over soon, if you don't really like them...**


	13. FujikoChan Helps Out

**Had to take a break from all the dense AU. Yay! Some kawaiiness, now.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and I sorta got the idea from that AMV I mentioned in the first drabble. If you watch it, you'll understand. _EijiSaku: Hey, Juliet!_ by KawaiiNeko11 on YouTube.**

* * *

It was Sakuno's turn to sweep the schoolyard with Tomo-chan.

What this really meant, though, was that it was Sakuno's turn to clear up the entire area while Tomoka gossiped with the other freshman girls. The girl sighed, and turned her head up in frustration.

Her gaze landed on the windows of a second-floor classroom.

Classroom 3-6, to be precise.

"Ne, Eiji," Fuji looked up from his English Grammar worksheet, "Look, it's Ryuzaki Sakuno. She's staring at us."

"Hoi? What are you talking about, Fujiko-chan?" the red-haired boy had been digging through his backpack for his favorite pencil.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno. She's outside."

Eiji jumped at the name.

"She's supposed to be on clean-up duty, I –"

No sooner had he stated this observation, Fuji was pushed clean out of his chair as his table partner clambered over him to look out the window. Wobbling under Eiji's weight, Fuji slid out from his position on the floor and Eiji flew – _smack_ – into the glass.

From below, Sakuno saw the pressed features of Kikumaru-sempai, his smiled squashed against the classroom window as he struggled to force himself up. She blushed, waved, and then burst into laughter.

"_Gomen_," Fuji smiled sadistically as he brushed himself off, "I didn't mean to do that."

* * *

**A/N: Hm...I wonder if he was trying to avenge himself, or just wanted to see the result of Eiji being pushed into a window?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! What do you think?**

**On a side note of interest, I typed this up while listening to _Wonderful Days_. I played it through five times. Ah...that song never gets old. Still lovely.**


	14. Road of Destiny III: A Failed Mission

**Diclaimer: Not mine. I wish.**

**And you know what this means? The AU series is over! (cheers). It was getting to a point where I couldn't decide what to make them: modern-day spies or mermaids. I stuck with the first one (the second was just too awkward).**

**This one is not that AU, I mean, it fits with the plot, but the idea is so whacked...that I had to call it such. Enjoy.**

Agent C-6, code named Kikumaru Eiji, was ready for the job.

He had gone through countless hours of physical training (shortened for him, because of athletic abilities), endured seventeen days of harsh, underground living, and studied criminal science until his eyes blurred when asked to perform _chromatography_ and _chorology_.

His goal? Enter _Seishun Gakuen_ as a tennis member, and then kidnap target _Murasaki Sakuno_. She was the daughter of a notorious crime boss in America, having been "transported" to Japan when she was very young. Her grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire, was actually her foster parent, and Eiji's client had asked specifically to make sure that no one knew of Sakuno's real identity.

And so, he had enrolled in Seigaku when he was but twelve, waiting for the opportunity to prove his job's worth.

By some miraculous incident, his company had miscalculated the girl's age, and Eiji had entered two years early. Unable to change his identity (the boy had quite publically introduced himself at the first tennis club meeting), Eiji had stayed and hoped for the best.

And now, two and a half years later, he was on his first date.

With his target.

Eiji had tried not to feel too much attached when he had asked her to go out with him on a night to see the new movie, but he had to admit that he'd grown to like the girl. She was smart, cute, and comically clumsy. Hell, he had even made up that little cheer with her in that tennis battle against Rokkaku.

And so he didn't notice, as his mouth was pressed up quite close to Sakuno's, a small hand reaching into his pocket and snatching out his wallet.

As he went over the mission evaluation, Eiji discovered his ID card, a vital part to his success, was missing.

This girl, she was _really_ something.

**A/N: teehee! He got duped! It was really awkward (I jumped around a lot), but I think it's not as dark as the one's I've written before.**

**I haven't updated in a while, because I had this gigantic track team practice yesterday (THREE miles). You have to feel sorry for me. :(**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you submit a review!**


	15. Glasses

**Hoi, hoi! Thanks for waiting, everyone! I've been rather busy lately, so I couldn't maintain my goal of 5 updates a week...can't have, anyhow. heh. :P**

**Disclaimer: Once again, not mine. Depressingly.**

* * *

In her freshman year at Seishun High, after a trip to the eye doctor's, Ryuzaki Sakuno was declared to have inproficient eyesight. She was to start wearing eyeglasses.

When she had first showed the black-framed lenses to Tomo-chan, her friend had started _laughing_ in front of Sakuno's face, claiming that, "_Ryoma-sama would never come _near_ you with those things on!_"

And so, under the strict glare of _obaa-chan_, she had reluctantly snapped on her new eyewear, dragging her feet off to school.

When she was getting ready to enter the physics classroom, Sakuno was stopped by a pair of arms squeezing her stomach tightly from behind and hugging the breath out of her.

"Nya, Sakuno-_chan_! You're so cute with your glasses on! When did you get them?"

She flushed pink at the comment, and then adjusted her glasses and stuttered into her classroom, feet tumbling forward, "Uh…th-thank you, Kikumaru-sempai…"

The days after that, Sakuno wore her glasses with pride. Strangely, she was no longer embarrassed of looking stupid in them.

* * *

**A/N: This sort of happened with me when I was in Grade 4. kawaiiness!! Sakuno needs some confidence boosters. Eiji's perfect for the job. Isn't that why he got chosen to be on the Junior Invitational in the anime, or something like that?**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	16. Lessening Her Load

**A quick, cute one.**

**Disclaimer: Eiji and Sakuno don't belong to me, who can't even grip a tennis racket properly (according to my _dear _doubles partner).**

* * *

She was carrying a lot of things. Yesterday's history folder, an armful of math worksheets, her pencil case, a hairbrush that Tomo-chan had made her hold on to while her friend flirted, her pink-soled tennis shoes, a box of chocolates for Ryoma-kun…Sakuno was a busy girl today.

Out of absolutely no where, her bag split open. Everything she had in there – obaa-chan's silk socks that she had agreed to take to the dry cleaner's, her English texts, all the new hair ribbons, and (of course) the little bouquet she had made for the student council decorating contest – _everything_, spilled out into a gigantic heap on the floor.

Sakuno blinked, inspected the large gash in her backpack, and immediately dropped everything in her arms to retrieve everything else. But her hands, trembling under distress (Algebra class was only _seconds_ from starting), only made things worse. The books were scattered everywhere, and the box of chocolates tumbled out and a dent formed in the tin. Desperate, confused, and entirely too mixed-up, she sat on down with a huff, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

What was she going to do?

A red-haired figure bounded by.

"Hoi, hoi! Nya, what happened, Ryuzaki?"

She just shook her head, and tried to pick her things up again.

The boy gazed anxiously at his watch, but made up his mind and tried to help.

So upset was Sakuno, that she did not notice the sempai stooping down, patting her back, and gathering everything up and stacking them neatly in her bag. His nimble fingers pushed the hairpins into the seams on the backpack, creating a makeshift sling. And then, picking up Sakuno in one arm and snatching up her schoolbag in the other, he marched her to her next class.

The next day, she gave the chocolates to Kikumaru-sempai instead.

* * *

**A/N: This one is almost like the bunny one. I must stop doing that. Oh, well. I have the next drabbles all planned out now, so there won't be as many delays as of lately. And things are about to get a lot less innocent as before...**

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE review!**


	17. Dorm Delivery

**I decided not to up the rating. This is about as exciting as it gets...and I entitle some freedom to those two...they're of age, no matter how cute and innocent they are.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though I can't help but wish for a Kikumaru Kiss. Seriously, the more I drabble, the more jealous I am of dear Sakuno.**

* * *

She'd been curled up in this position for who-knows-how-long, under the blankets in her new dorm room. College was fun; sure, she had intelligent professors and Tomo-chan by her side. She had thought at first that boarding in the university dorms would be exciting, a new experience from those years stuck in the house with obaa-chan (the old woman still made surprise visits, sometimes).

But it just wasn't the same, not without Eiji. Not when her boyfriend was still participating in Wimbledon. Kikumaru's Acrobatic Tennis was so popular now, that it had grown into a household name; even everyone outside the pro-tennis league knew and admired it.

_Knock. Knock._

She had called for some take-out. It was nothing compared to her favorite Kawamura-styled sushi, but it would do. Besides, that other stuff would just cause more nostalgia. Sakuno slipped out of bed and padded towards the door, turning the knob.

A bouncy, red-haired tennis player (band-aid now plastered stylishly to the side of his forehead) burst through the doorway, his body slamming her into the wall.

"E-Eiji?"

"Sakuno-chan! Nya…I missed you so much! I kept thinking about you during today's tennis match, and they excused me from practice so I could get some time off…"

"But the Wimbledon…don't you have another match next week?"

"Come on, do you really think I could've stayed for that long in England without coming to see my Sakuno-chan? And do you really think I would've _survived_ without doing this?"

He kissed her hard on the lips, deep and passionate.

She had no reply to that, but kissed him back, just as hungrily.

They fell back on her bed, only to have her jerk forward.

"I-I called for some food. What if someone walks in and sees us? I'll be expelled."

"Nya…just forget about it," he whispered, pulling her into his arms and trailing kisses down the back of her neck.

She exhaled, and leaned onto the pillows, shoulders relaxing.

Now, let's just hope that dorm patrol isn't on duty tonight. Or that obaa-chan doesn't show up unexpectedly.

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave the rest of that scene to your imagination. Heh. Just think...if obaa-chan did just pop up then...but I'm too nice to do that...**

**Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing...I love reviews!**


	18. Ryoma Approves

**Every time I try to add Ryoma in a drabble, it gets so short. What can I say? He's a person of few words...but his kawaiiness makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Eiji is only mentioned in the drabble. But still, I don't own any PoT charries.**

* * *

"Really," the raven-haired boy tipped his cap, "take it. I don't need it, and those pop singers are already giving me a headache on the radio."

"B-but...R-Ryoma-kun," she spluttered, not wanting to accept his gift, "I couldn't. It was Kikumaru-sempai's gift to you before the US Open…I-I can't just take such an important symbol…of your farewell present…"

The boy blinked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and –" at this, Ryoma seemed to grow more serious, as he took a step further, pinned Sakuno to the wall, and whispered in her ear "– even _I_ notice that look you give him in the cafeteria, when he's stuffing himself with your bento."

She blushed.

He walked away, now satisfied that she had the autograph clutched in her hands.

* * *

**Hm...is he trying to make a move on her, pinning her to the wall? I doubt it. He's probably thinking of his next tennis match. Or Karupin. Or milk.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! And for all those loverly reviews! Seriously...I never expected 66...that's a lot - for me. And I really 'ppreciate it. :)**


	19. Her Braids

**Another shortie.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

The two were cuddled together on the couch, one of his arms around her, the other edging toward his girlfriend's head.

"Hoi, Sakuno-chan," he whined, "let me play with your hair, please?"

"No."

"_Please?_"

"No."

"_PLEASE?_"

"Well, okay," she bit her lip, "but just don't unravel them, okay? I spent such a long time putting it up and everything and –"

Too late.

"E-Eiji!"

Her braids, her sleek, long braids, were now totally messed up and untied, with bits of popcorn, candy, and little toys stuck in it, like a bird's nest.

He only grinned, and kissed her.

"You look so much cuter like this, nya!"

* * *

**A/N: Next time, I will do something a bit longer...and after that drabble, make way for the new _5-part_ mini-series! (I will not spoil it yet...heh, but it won't be anything dark and depressing).**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**I think I shall add a couple of bonus drabbles at the end, like RyoSakuEiji or something like that - a very bright idea, _FujixSaku0709_... :)**


	20. How To Propose

**Well, I'm back! Got that annoying computer glitch all fixed up. So here's a longer one to celebrate.**

* * *

Today was the day. The big day.

He'd brushed his teeth that morning with his super lucky toothpaste, prayed in front of the new Chocolates' calendar (having never fully gotten over the idol group from his Seigaku days) – he even ran a comb through his hair and peeled off the band-aid on his cheek.

Eiji had dated her for eight years, and it would seem that it was the right time, now…

He told her to wait for him at the park bench.

"Eiji, are you okay?"

He grabbed her hand, opened and closed his mouth.

"S-Sakuno…"

He was stuttering. He never stuttered.

"Oi! Eiji!"

Startled, the two of them looked for the startling familiar voice.

"Oishi?!"

His doubles partner waved in excitement, and ran towards them.

"Eiji! Long time no see! How are you and Sakuno doing?" Sitting down on the bench and draping an arm around the acrobatic player's shoulders (Eiji cringed with anxiety), Oishi gave a huge grin, "it looks like you guys have nothing to do. Why don't you come over to Fuji's new photo shop? I haven't seen you in such a _long_ time…"

The red-haired boy smiled nervously.

Why is it, whenever he had something important to do, that all his old friends would start popping out of thin air? Any other day, he would jump and give Oishi a happy glomp, but today…not _today_…

"Kikumaru-semp – I mean, Kikumaru-san!"

Momo, and…_ochibi_?

"Heheh, Echizen, didn't think we would see our old sempai here, did we?"

"Momo, get your arm off me."

Sakuno suddenly started to fidget.

Momoshiro strode over the grass, tennis bag slung proudly across one shoulder. His other arm had its grip on none other than Echizen Ryoma, winner of four consecutive Grand Slams – he's going for his fifth this year.

"Eiji, we're meeting up with Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji later on, do you want to come along? Winner gets to take Ann-chan on a date – at least, that's what Kamio said…ooh, I'm so excited! I can't lose this one. I just can't…"

"Fshh…what are you all doing here? Eiji-semp – I mean, Eiji-san!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the old mamushi…go back to running, why don't you?"

"Do you want to _fight_?"

"…Momo, I thought you and Kaidoh were on better terms now, why revert to fighting again?"

"Fuji? Why are you here?"

"Ah! Fuji! I was just telling Eiji about your new photo shop…we were about to go visit you anyways and –"

"– Well, at least I don't wear a stupid bandanna on my head. Seriously, why do you still have that thing? It's been _eight years_, mamushi! I thought you would grow out of that annoying habit by now –"

"Shut up. I'm not the one who plays tennis at the prospect of dating a _girl_…"

"Hn! You're just jealous because Ann-chan thinks I'm so much better looking than you are –"

"What interesting data. I must give Tezuka a call right away. Oh, yeah…he's in the Australian Open right now, I forgot…"

"…speaking of which, Echizen, why aren't you in Australia right now?"

"I already had my match."

"…I AM _NOT_ JEALOUS!"

"Oi! Momo, Echizen! I thought we were going to have that match! Don't tell me you're running away…wimps…"

Eiji looked from left to right, right to left.

"Everyone! I'm trying to do something really important right now, so _please_. Just. Be. Quiet!"

There was silence, a rather uncomfortable one, as everyone turned around to stare at the now-red-faced Eiji.

The red-haired tennis player straightened up, took his girlfriend's hand, and got down on one knee, right there on the park sidewalk.

It was now or never…

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Now, look me in the eye, and tell me that isn't sweet. It is. The scene is rather chaotic, but, then again, Eiji gets his confidence from having people stare at him.**

**I just re-saw OVA 16 again...started laughing like crazy, especially when Momo called those two creep-heads "moho"s... XDXDXD**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	21. Tying Knots I: Oishi's Birhtday Present

**I was gonna post this yesterday. But I fell asleep in front of the computer. Nya.**

* * *

What happens after you're married?

Sakuno had it all planned out. First, they would fly to Hawaii, and then spend a relaxing three days on a cruise, go swimming, lie in the sun…

Her husband had other ideas.

"Sakuno, you know, it's Oishi's birthday today. I just can't board an airplane and not get worried about him being so alone, especially after he broke up with Ko-chan and everything."

And so, here they were, on Oishi's front lawn. Suitcases and all.

"Hoi, hoi! Happy birthday!"

"We wish you the very best on this special day, Oishi-san."

"Eiji! Sakuno! I thought you were you going to Hawaii this morning?"

"Oishi-san, it's your birthday…surely you didn't think that we would leave you to celebrate by yourself, and –" Sakuno added, blushing as Eiji wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Instead," Eiji burst out, "we're gonna have our honeymoon here, at _your _house!"

"M-My house? B-But…" he stuttered, "I-I…"

He couldn't really say anything.

"Oh, it'll be so much fun! I'll invite ochibi and Momo over, and we can play tennis together, just like before. Except, we'll beat them flat with this new version of the Mirage Pile I learned from Shishido Ryo and Ootori Choutarou…" the red-haired tennis player walked through the front door, laughing to himself.

Sighing, Oishi stepped back to let Sakuno in. He couldn't help it.

Besides, it was really the best way to spend a honeymoon.

* * *

**A/N: I don't suppose this one makes a lot of sense, but I really wanted to do something for Oishi's birthday (though, I know, I am a bit late...heheh).**

**See? It's the new mini-series! This one will be focused on EijiSaku: the 2nd Generation - or really, what happens after they finally get together. :)**

**Hope you liked this one! Please review!**


	22. Tying Knots II: Her Ring

**Imagine how old I feel now, writing this...**

**Disclaimer: All the credit goes to Konomi Takeshi (hopefully, I spelled his name right this time...).**

* * *

"Waa…okaa-san, it's so pretty!" Dirty, sticky little paws searched clumsily through Sakuno's jewelry box, probing around for precious treasures.

"Your daddy gave it to me when we got married," the brown-haired woman, her braids now cut short to half their size, gently plucked her wedding ring out of little Korin's hand, wiped it across her flower-print apron, and dropped it back in the box.

"_Daddy_ gave it to you? When?"

"Oh, it was a long time ago," Kikumaru Sakuno smiled at the memory, "back then I still made little cakes for him, everyday. He said that he would never get tired of them, they were so delicious…"

"Of course they are! Sakuno, you know that I love them more than anything…" Eiji strolled into the room, picked up and swung his little daughter through the air until she was dizzy, and then threw the laughing girl onto the bed, "I might even love them more than –" he paused, thinking of a good answer.

"…More than you love me?" Sakuno pouted playfully, but started to giggle when Eiji tucked her into his arms and began to tickle her.

Korin grinned, "Otou-san always loves okaa-san the best – in the whole world!" She picked up okaa-san's ring again, and slid it onto her thumb. It hung loose over the five-year-old digit.

"Actually, I was going to say 'my tennis racket'," Eiji pushed Sakuno onto the bed and tickled her stomach.

The little girl gazed at her mother's ring with rapt attention and a fierce admiration.

_One day, I'll get a ring, too. Just like this one. 'Cause then I'll be married to a boy just like daddy._

**A/N: Well, then. This may not be what you expected. They grew old, all of a sudden, didn't they?**

**I hope this wasn't a waste of your time. Thanks for reading! And tell me if you like it, or not...**

* * *


	23. The Art of Concealing Rips in Shorts

**This is not part of the Mini-series...and I sorta lied when I said that I had already written the last "school related" drabble.**

**I think this is very kawaii. I apologize for not updating...if you've ever visited my LJ, you'd know that I've been taking exams all week (not to mention TWO track meets in TWO days). Pulled this one out of my miraculously busy schedule...**

**Oh, well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakuno! Nya, you've gotta help me!"

Sakuno whirled around to see Kikumaru-sempai waddling, hunched over his legs. Behind him, you could nearly see the gigantic stampeding crowd of dust that was being stirred up by a large flock of senior girls. They were chasing after the acrobatic tennis player, as if he'd stolen all their lipstick.

But, what really struck her, was the giant hole, a ripped-up gash on one leg of Eiji's tennis shorts…it gave her a glimpse of the surprisingly un-tanned skin on his thigh.

"S-Sempai…" Sakuno blushed, trying to stop her eyes from straying towards his legs.

"Sakuno-_chan_! Please!" He was desperate.

Quickly, she dragged him into the nearest classroom, and locked the door.

The next he knew, Eiji was walking down the halls of Seishun High with Sakuno's extra school skirt over his torn tennis shorts.

He gave Tezuka buchou a big scare, but his fangirls didn't really mind.

When Tomo-chan asked, Sakuno wouldn't tell her best friend what happened in the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: Teehee...isn't that so adorable?**

**Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Tying Knots III: Just a Little Too Late

**Well, here we go. I'm sorry for not updating again! mutters stupid exams...**

**So, yeah. Here's a little RyoSakuEiji to soothe the nerves (I have no idea what I'm talking 'bout here).**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Wish it was.**

* * *

The long, silver train whistled to a stop on the tracks.

"Mommy, look!" Ryo had a big smile plastered on his cheeks, showing off a set of finely-molded dimples, "The train's stopping!"

Sakuno took her son's hand and gave him a grin, "and you know what that means…"

"Mmmhm!" the little boy chirped, and ran a small hand through his messily-parted red hair, "we get to watch daddy's tennis match! I can't wait to see daddy play! I want to play just like him when I grow up."

Ryo jumped up and ran towards the doors of the train.

"Ryo, be careful when you go over –" Sakuno ran up towards the big metal opening, "OOMPH!"

She crashed right into a (still) short, well-built man with a tennis bag slung over one shoulder, greenish-black hair, and sparkling eyes.

Dazed, the man grabbed her by the arm, "What do you think you're doing? You –" He stopped when he saw Sakuno's face and recognized her long braids (now fashionably pinned into a medium-sized bun).

She steadied herself, and brushed his hands off angrily, "Get off me, you perv – R-Ryoma-kun!" She was suddenly shy.

The tennis player jerked up and seemed to regain his sense, "Oh, it's just you."

"Mommy! The train is about to leave!" Ryo bounded up and peered at Ryoma curiously, "Who are you?"

"This is Ryoma-k – I mean, Echizen-san. We used to go to the same school."

Ryoma scratched the back of his cap with disbelief, and stared at Sakuno and Ryo repeatedly.

"You…and…K-Kikumaru-sempai?"

She had to giggle, "You can't really call him 'sempai' anymore, can you? Ryoma-kun was in America at the time, and I guess we forgot to tell you about it…"

"But, I…" he couldn't finish his sentence, "I…"

The train doors started to seal themselves. Sakuno, startled at the sound, grabbed little Ryo's hand and rushed towards the last set of doors, "Excuse me, Ryoma-kun, but we have to go! Eiji's playing in a match today! We can't miss it. See you around!" With a little wave, they bustled into the train, just as the metal doors hissed to a close.

He stood alone on the platform as everyone else either busied themselves trying to catch the public bus or run to jump into the train.

"But…I thought you still liked me."

* * *

**A/N: Aww...I feel kinda sorry for him. Oh, well, when you don't notice her for so long, she's bound to go somewhere else...**

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	25. Tying Knots IV: Sakuno's Day Off

**I just can't forget the important dates. However, there will not be a drabble for Father's Day. This fic will (sadly) be finished before then. T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eiji, Sakuno, or EijiSaku. I just love them way too much.**

* * *

It was Mother's Day.

And, of course, Ryuzaki – oops, I mean – _Kikumaru_ Sakuno had forgotten all about it. She'd spent all of yesterday matching up the missing socks from the laundry, cleaning the playroom three times, and searching for the TV, DVD, _and _stereo remotes.

This morning, she was dead tired. But when she had finally gotten up, Sakuno heard no complaints at the breakfast table about the bread being stale or the eggs over-fried. What amazed her even more was that Eiji, Korin, and even little Ryo had all chipped in and made their own meals. She didn't question their actions. She was merely puzzled.

It occurred throughout the day. During Korin and Ryo's tennis lessons with her grandmother (Sumire still insisted on teaching them how to play, though she was nearly 80 years old), the kids did not make any objections – no whining, no tantrums, nothing.

Odd.

Finally, at the end of the day, she realized what was going on, when Eiji took her out to dinner and made Fuji babysit the children.

"It's Mother's Day, isn't it?"

Her husband nodded vigorously, and then ordered a humongous strawberry sundae to celebrate.

That night, she walked in on Eiji, gave him a surprise hug, and then murmured into his hair, "It's payback time."

He yelped in surprise as she kissed him.

Father's Day was coming just a little earlier…

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if they'll get another child in before then...I'm joking. Gah. So perverted. Seriously.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a little review of some sort! Seriously, this story has about 4000 hits, and 91 reviews (which is, by the way, the most I have ever gotten, and I am extremely happy about it...)**

**And I apologize to Charmane for making that clearly insensitive comment about her exams. Very sorry. I didn't mean any harm, I swear... :3**


	26. Coffee

**Fired this one off quickly during lunch...just thinking about coffee and then my fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nope.**

* * *

She was going to do something special today. At lunch, the servers had just authorized coffee as a new drink. Sakuno wasn't a big fan of coffee, but she wanted to try it. Obaa-chan never let her have any of that "horrid stuff" at home, and she wanted to look grown-up, sipping a mug of coffee in the lunch room. Ryoma-kun had given her a curious look (while sipping his beloved _Ponta_), but she didn't really care.

"Hey, Sakuno-_chan_!" A hand slapped her on the back, as Eiji plopped down next to her seat for lunch.

"Ah!"

The dark brown liquid sloshed down her white shirt, wetting it and leaving a messy trail over her chest.

_Uh oh._

Frantically, Sakuno snatched up a bunch of paper napkins from the lunch table and started to wipe away the mess of coffee. It only made things worse, and the smear darkened over her blouse.

"S-Sempai…can you help me?"

She didn't realize the liquid transforming her shirt from a lovely cotton color to a transparent, murky tan.

"Eiji-sempai?"

Eiji couldn't move. He was just staring at her chest with a dazed look on his face.

Sakuno jumped at his gaze and blushed, realizing what was going on. She began to wipe all the more hurriedly.

Maybe coffee wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

**A/N: haha! The little pervert! I'm beginning to think I'm on drugs...**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Tying Knots V: Teenagers

**Last of the Tying Knots Mini-Series, though I will still have drabbles that still carry the marriage theme...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Kaa-san, please?" her daughter, hair styled in the recent fashionable curls and popping a piece of sticky grape-flavored gum, got down on her pink school skirt and begged Sakuno.

"No. I haven't even met him yet. How can I let my daughter go on a date with a tennis regular from Rikkai Dai that I don't even _know_?"

"Please? I think you might know his dad…"

"Oh, really?" her husband piped up, "who's this boy's father, then?"

"Marui-san. He has unusually-colored hair and Dai-kun is just like his tou-san. He has excellent tennis skills and gorgeous eyes. I don't even know why he would ask me out, and everything, I mean, he's totally _hot_ and I'm just a plain…" the girl's voice grew breathy and wistful as she rambled on.

Her dad became indignant at the mention Rikkai Dai's previous self-acclaimed genius.

"Korin, you are lovely the way you are! Don't ever try to compare yourself to anyone. And, of course you can go on a date with him! I know Marui. He wouldn't try any funny business – say, if his dad was Masaharu Niou, _then_ I'd be worried…"

The young girl pranced out the door on imaginary clouds.

"Eiji, wait! I didn't agree to this yet!" Sakuno turned on Eiji. The red-head shrunk back in fear at her tone of voice.

"Sakuno, weren't we like this when we were her age? Let her go out and have some fun…please?"

He had the whiny voice on. The one she always fell for.

"…oh, never mind. I'll let her go this once."

Teenagers. Honestly. Had she been just like them when she was young?

No, it wasn't possible.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Sakuno. I'm sure you wouldn't ever do that...not with the fiery Sumire breathing down your back everywhere you go...**

**I'd like to date Niou's son. He's got to be at least half as sexy as his dad. That's good enough for me. XD**

**Yeah...I'm a bit late. Gomen.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	28. Phone Call

**All right. A surprise call. Now we're going somewhere...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PoT charries. Of course not. (goes off into corner and sobs). Ahem. I'm very emotional today. Sorry.**

* * *

_Ring, ring._

She was annoyed. It was three in the morning, and she had stayed up very late to finish her estimation proposal. She had thought working in a bank would be fun. But this was just ridiculous. And Eiji was already up and gone for his new morning training program. That was worse.

_Ring, ring._

She opened her cell phone.

"Hello? I'm looking for Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"This is Ryuzaki Sakuno. What do you want?" She grunted, wanting to crash back down to the inviting pillow beneath.

There was a subtle silence on the other end, almost as if the distinctly male voice on the other side was holding his breath. She wanted to end the call quickly and crash back down.

"Do you have a reason for calling this early in the morning? You know that it's three in the morning over here in Japan!"

"How did you know that I'm not in Japan?"

She gave a start, and realized who the voice was. It had been sort of familiar, like a long gone, misty memory, but now the tone caught her. Why was he calling _her_?

"Ryoma-kun?" She tried.

"Y-yeah. It's me." A mumble, like he was trying to appear cool and collected.

"Oh, my! I sure haven't seen a lot of you in the last few years," she attempted to mask her surprise, "have you had fun in your American graduate school? I mean, it must have been great to get that tennis scholarship and everything, I would've wanted…"

He stopped her. "I'm coming home today. I'm on the airplane right now."

"Oh. Oh, wow. Is there something you need?"

"Yes." A pause. "I need to talk to you. Could-you-meet-me-at-a-café-tomorrow-or-something?"

Letting it all out in one breath, he almost sounded like he was asking her out to a date. But no, that was definitely not it. After all, she was getting married next month (and to the love of her life, no less)! Surely Momoshiro had told him about it by now…

"Well," she bit her lip, "it's been rather busy, what with all the wedding plans. Didn't you hear? Eiji and I are engaged! He proposed to me on Christmas Eve. It's been so wonderful since then, but I haven't had time for anything at all…"

She was rambling now, excited and entirely awake.

"Y-You're _engaged_? To _Eiji-sempai_?!"

"What, you didn't know?"

"Sakuno, but I…I…"

"What?"

"_Iloveyou._"

Funny, it nearly sounded like "I love you". But that was obviously not what he had muttered. It couldn't be.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

There was such a big gap in the conversation that she hung up, wondering if he still wanted to meet up in a café.

* * *

**A/N: He just got rejected, she's in denial. Could this day get any better for Eiji?**

**As always, thanks for reading this, and please review!**


	29. Wish You Were Here

**This one carries the marriage theme.**

**Disclaimers: If I owned any PoT characters, any at all, I wouldn't be here writing a disclaimer.**

They had been waiting for hours. For once, her normally-loud son had shut up. She never realized how hard it would be on his wife, but this was heart-wrenching. She could hear the screams from down the hall, and it scared her.

_I wish Eiji was here right now._

"Congratulations, Kikumaru-san!"

_I wish Eiji was here right now._

The nurse, a rather chubby, bubbly woman wrapped in a hospital uniform, held out the little pink baby to his grandmother like a precious gem.

"I'm a grandmother," She whispered this over and over to herself.

When she called her husband, he fainted over the phone.

**A/N: This is one of the last drabbles. I am sobbing. They are finally grandparents! Boy, have they come a long way.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	30. Golden Wedding

**At last, I AM DONE. The EijiSaku saga is over. I'm happy, and sad. You can see why.**

**Disclaimer: As ever, nope.**

* * *

The cake was made, all poufed up and frosted with four pounds of dark chocolate sauce. The tables were all set, lacy white tablecloths draped artily over the wooden surfaces. Silverware and dinner plates placed carefully over it all, but best part was the gigantic, gold-framed wedding picture sitting tidily on a wooden stand (the two people in it were much older now, but the photo itself is still timeless).

The banner, a handsomely calligraphied, "To the Golden Couple!"

When the old couple entered the room, chattering happily, the crowd jumped up. Their kids (it seemed only yesterday that they were still young), now all of them married with children of their own. Grandsons, granddaughters, all of them with sticky fingers and wide, sparkling eyes. Sheepish grins flashed at their grandmother and grandfather, shy giggles as they were chucked under the chin or tickled in the tummy.

"SURPRISE! Happy Golden Anniversary! To Eiji and Sakuno!"

It was the second best day of their lives. The first, of course, was on their wedding day. But that's a story we'll save for the grandchildren.

* * *

Owari.

* * *

**A/N: I am actually CRYING right now. The last one. Everyone has been so supportive, telling me to update. Here's a special thanks for:**

**FujixSaku0709**

**Charmane**

**sweetgal144**

**rebeccasanfujieijilover**

**You all stuck with me through the whole thing, basically reviewed for every chappie (hugs)!**

**And also the following reviewers: Feyren, EijixRin, Dia Hinamori, yi-chan, tezuka, and m o o g l e d a i m e. I'm sorry if I missed anyone.**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading through!**


End file.
